gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Wannabe
Wannabe è una canzone delle Spice Girls cantata dalle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni nell'episodio Passioni segrete, il diciassettesimo della Quarta Stagione. Dopo che Kitty sussurra la sua passione segreta nell'orecchio di Brittany durante una puntata di Fonduta Per Due, Tina, Marley e Unique, sono appassionate dello show online di Brittany, vogliono sapere anche loro il segreto di Kitty. Sebbene la cheerleader risponda che non sia affar loro, Brittany butta lì che le piacciono le Spice Girls e le altre ragazze vanno fuori di testa ammettendo pure loro questa passione segreta. Dopo aver scelto i ruoli in auditorium, le ragazze entrano in Aula canto vestite come le Spice Girls. Marley e Unique aprono la performance, la prima delle due vestita come Posh Spice e Unique come Baby Spice. Kitty entra poi come Ginger Spice, insieme a Tina (Scary Spice) e Brittany come Sporty Spice. Le cinque poi ballano e cantano insieme e i ragazzi, soprattutto Ryder, tifano per loro. Uno dei membri della band indossa una parrucca, mentre l'altro sembra un po' infastidito mentre suona la batteria. Verso la fine della canzone, Brittany esegue un sacco di capriole impressionanti con una sola mano, mentre Marley scivola attraverso la stanza su una sedia. Completano la loro esibizione vicino al pianoforte. Sam chiede come si siano sentite ad aver lasciato andare il loro lato Spice e Marley, sedendosi, risponde con un accento britannico. Artie spiega come sia rimasto impressionato soprattutto per Kitty. Dice di non averla mai vista in quel modo, ma esita, come se stesse per dire qualcos'altro. Testo della canzone Unique: Ha ha ha ha ha! Yo, I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique: I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Marley e le ragazze delle ND): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Kitty: If you want my future Forget my past Tina: If you wanna get with me Better make it fast Brittany: Now don't go wasting My precious time Marley: Get your act together We could be just fine Unique: I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Kitty: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Kitty e le ragazze delle ND): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Tina con Unique e le ragazze delle ND: If you wanna be my lover Tina con le ragazze delle ND: You gotta get with my friends (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Friendship never ends Unique con Brittany e le ragazze delle ND: If you wanna be my lover You have got to give Unique con Tina e le ragazze delle ND: Taking is too easy But that's the way it is Kitty: Oh, whatcha you think about that? Kitty e le ragazze delle ND: Now you know how I feel Tina: Say you can handle my love Are you for real? (Ragazze delle ND: Are you for real?) Brittany: I won't be hasty I'll give you a try Marley: If you really bug me Then I'll say goodbye Unique: Yo, I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Marley e le ragazze delle ND): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Tina con Unique e le ragazze delle ND: If you wanna be my lover Tina con le ragazze delle ND: You gotta get with my friends (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Friendship never ends Brittany con le ragazze delle ND: If you wanna be my lover You have got to give (Unique: You've got to give) Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND: Taking is too easy But that's the way it is Unique: So here's a story from A to Z You wanna get with me You gotta listen carefully We got Em in the place who likes it in your face You got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free She's a real lady Kitty: And as for me, haha, you'll see Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND: Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around If you wanna be my lover You gotta get with my friends (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Tina con le ragazze delle ND: Friendship never ends Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND: If you wanna be my lover You have got to give (Unique: You've got to give) Taking is too easy Tina con le ragazze delle ND: But that's the way it is Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND: If you wanna be my lover Unique with New Directions Girls: You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: You gotta slam! Tina e le ragazze delle ND (Unique): Make it last forever (Oh!) Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around (Unique con le ragazze: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!) Slam your body down and wind it all around Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Slam your body down and zigazig ah Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni (Unique): Ah ah-ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah (Oh, woah, oh!) Ah ah-ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah (Oh, woah, oh!) Unique e Tina con le ragazze delle ND: If you wanna be my lover Curiosità *Tutte le Spice Girls sono interpretate da un membro delle Nuove Direzioni: **Baby Spice = Unique **Posh Spice = Marley **Ginger Spice = Kitty **Scary Spice = Tina **Sporty Spice = Brittany *Kitty e Unique sono le uniche che cantano la rispettiva riga del personaggio che interpretano. *Unique mangia durante la canzone un lecca-lecca che le colora la lingua di blu. *Unique e Tina trovano che sia insolito che Scary Spice la dovesse fare una asiatica mentre la Spice è di colore. Errori *Si sente Unique che canta il verso "Gotta get with my friends", ma la sua bocca si muove come se stesse dicendo "Make it last forever ". *Quando Marley si sposta sulla destra, la scena dopo è inquadrata a sinistra. *La prima volta che il gruppo canta "If you wanna be my lover", Kitty è accanto a Brittany ma nella scena dopo è accanto a Unique. Galleria di foto Tumblr_miulibGf5W1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 400298970955045132_254223765.jpeg 44125545973.jpeg WanneBE.png Posh_Spice_with_Artie.jpg|Marley - Posh Spice (Victoria Beckham) Tumblr_mj7toj3lk91qa93lwo1_250.png Wannabe4x17.jpg Tumblr_mk16wxdS2t1qiicbko1_500.jpg Video Navigazione en:Wannabe es:Wannabe fr:Wannabede:Wannabe Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce